Pensamentos de Camus
by Felipe Nani
Summary: O que Camus pensava antes de morrer na Batalha das doze casas? Porque ele se mostrava tao frio? Nesta fic curta, mostro um motivo p isto.


Mais uma fic que tive a idéia hoje de manhã, na hora do café, espero que aproveitem.

Wilhem é uma criação minha, até que se prove o contrário. Se quiser utilizá-lo, só coloque uma referência falando quem o criou, não precisa pedir.

* * *

_**PENSAMENTOS DE CAMUS EM AQUÁRIO**_

Após quase uma hora de luta, Camus tinha conseguido fazer seu discípulo aprender as duas coisas que ele queria ensinar-lhe:

1°) Deixar os sentimentos de lado numa batalha.

2°) Atingir o Zero Absoluto.

Mas após Hyoga vencer a batalha, Camus em seus últimos instantes de vida, chorava por não poder salvá-lo, e lembrava-se de seu mestre...

_FLASHBACK_

Wilhem: Camus, para você conseguir se tornar meu sucessor, deve deixar todos os sentimentos de lado!

Camus: Isto é impossível mestre, pois eu vou lutar pelo bem, e como farei o bem se deixar todos meus sentimentos de lado?

Wilhem: Bem e mal são coisas ambíguas, só existe apenas o bem, por isso você não precisa de sentimentos.

Camus: Não consigo entender mestre!

Wilhem: Camus, você deve acreditar que Deus criou tudo, ou estou errado?

Camus: De forma alguma mestre, tudo que existe neste mundo foi criado por Deus!

Wilhem: Se tudo que existe neste mundo foi criado por Deus, e você mesmo disse que este mundo está cheio de mal, logo, Deus também criou o mal.

_Camus observava atônito seu mestre, não conseguia entender onde ele pretendia chegar, mais via que mudaria sua vida a partir dali._

Wilhem: Então Camus, provarei a você que o mal não existe. Mais antes, quero saber, o Frio existe?

Camus estava muito surpreso com aquela pergunta e até indignado: Claro que existe, ou vai dizer que você, mesmo controlando o gelo, assim como eu, nunca sentiu frio?

Wilhem: HUAHUA, de fato jovem, o frio não existe. Segundo as leis da Física, o que consideramos frio, é apenas a ausência de calor. Todo corpo ou objeto é suscetível de estudo quando possui ou transmite energia, o calor é o que faz com que esse corpo tenha ou transmita energia. O zero absoluto é a ausência total e absoluta de calor, todos os corpos ficam inertes, incapazes de reagir, mas o frio não existe. Nós criamos essa definição para descrever como nos sentimos  
se não temos calor."

E Camus, a escuridão existe?

Camus: Existe.

Wilhem: Novamente comete um erro, Camus, a escuridão também não existe. A escuridão na realidade é a ausência de luz." A Luz pode-se estudar, a escuridão não!" Até existe o prisma de nichols para decompor a luz branca nas varias cores de que está composta, com suas diferentes longitudes de ondas, a escuridão não!  
Um simples raio de luz atravessa as trevas e ilumina a superfície onde termina o raio de luz.  
Como pode sabe quão escuro esta um espaço determinado? Com base na quantidade de luz presente nesse espaço, não é assim?

A escuridão é uma definição que o homem desenvolveu para descrever o que acontece quando não há luz presente"

Por último, o mal existe?

Camus: Mestre, olha a violência no mundo, estupros, assassinatos, roubos, seqüestros, como quer que eu não acredite que o mal não exista? Somos cavaleiros para impedir que o mal volte a Terra, impedir que Hades domine este mundo!

Wilhem: O Mal não existe, Camus, pelo menos não existe por si mesmo. O mal é simplesmente a ausência do bem, é o mesmo dos casos anteriores, o mal é uma definição que o homem criou para  
descrever a ausência de Deus.

Deus não criou o mal. Não é como a fé ou como o amor, que existem como existem o calor e a luz.  
O mal é o resultado da humanidade não ter Deus presente em seus corações.  
É como acontece com o frio quando não há calor, ou escuridão quando não há luz.

Wilhem: Por isso quero que abandone os sentimentos, pois você não precisa deles, já que eles causam estas dúvidas, faça o que deve ser feito sem se perguntar, tente ensinar as outras pessoas, mesmo que elas nem imaginem que você tente o fazer, saiba que você não lutará contra o mal, e sim, contra aqueles que tentam mudar o mundo, acreditando que este não esta bom, mais não percebem que fazem o mesmo dos outros.

Após ter estas lembranças, seu corpo caiu no chão, sabendo que tinha feito o que seu mestre ensinou e que não se arrependia de nada, pois, como o frio não existe, o mal também não existe, só devemos tomar cuidado para não nos afastarmos do bem.

Fechou suas pupilas, antes que pudesse ver seu Discípulo cair, e acabou falecendo, sem ninguém jamais saber, porque ele não havia enfrentado o mestre, se sabia como era sua personalidade, ou então porque ele se fechava ao mundo.

* * *

Olá, espero que tenham gostado deste pensamento do Camus antes da morte, bem, o que Wilhem falava, a maior parte eu retirei dum discurso, feito na escola por Albert Einstein, provando ao seu professor que dizia que religião era um mito, que este estava errado. Espero que tenham gostado, se quiser criticar, a vontade também. 


End file.
